


My Only Home Is You

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: A little conversation and a lot of Robert's thoughts on what he's done and how badly he's messed up.





	My Only Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've not written or even posted since last year, but I wanted to get back into it and see if I could still come up with something half decent. This is the result of that. Definitely not my best! Turns out when you haven't written in months (for me anyway) It takes ages and is a little scary to post again. I guess I'm just testing the waters to see what people think, but anyways here it is! Something I have no idea about where it came from or what it even is, but regardless I hope at least some of you lovelies enjoy.

The pounding in his head along with the ringing in his ears is what kept him awake. He was willing sleep to take him so he didn't have to think about the mess he'd caused, didn't have to feel his heart slowly breaking every time he looked at his phone to find no new messages or calls. He had truly screwed up this time and he knew it, he knew how badly he wrecked everything good in his life, he hurt the one person he loved more than life itself, the one person he could truly be himself with, the person he was with purely because of love and not materialistic things or status.

It tore him apart knowing how badly he hurt Aaron. Seeing the tears streak his husbands face while looking in his eyes and witnessing disgust staring back at him, his heart dropped when Aaron took his wedding ring off, the constant loop in his head screaming “You deserve it. You deserve it.” And he did, didn't stop the pain or fear though. He meant what he said to Aaron years ago, it scared him being alone because when he's alone he destructs, he falls apart when Aaron's not there to keep him in line. Aaron always kept Robert out of trouble and in return he's always kept Aaron safe, now he's alone with only the memories of what he's done, only alcohol can fade his mistakes for so long until it all comes crashing down again. He just wants to turn back time to never have met her, but more than anything he wants his husband. He just wants to go home.

The room stops spinning a few hours later and the pounding in his head has reduced to a dull thump. Sitting up slowly Robert groans at the light streaming in through the gap in his sisters curtains and curses himself for anything and everything. He hears Vic rattling around downstairs, probably cooking breakfast while humming quietly to the radio in the background as she usually does. He knows her mood will sour dramatically when he tells her what he's done and how this time he's not sure it can be fixed, only his husband has that answer. 

When Robert gets to the bottom of the stairs he sees Vic scowling at him with her hands on her hips. He's gathered she knows something, but before he can open his mouth to confirm or deny her suspicions he sees Aaron slouched behind her leaning against the wall while staring anywhere but at him.

Vic walks past in silence and ascends the stairs without so much as a backward glance, nothing less than he deserves, but he can't dwell on that when Aaron's standing just a few feet from him looking exactly how he feels. 

Aaron's red rimmed eyes are what Robert notices first, knowing he caused that look on his husbands face only makes him feel ten times worse than he already does. He's gotta open his mouth before Aaron decides it was a bad idea coming to see him. 

Taking a seat on the sofa Robert waits for Aaron to follow he hopes to God, he'll follow and to Robert's relief he does seconds later, he sits a lot further away than Robert would of liked though, but he couldn't blame him for that. 

The silence rolls on for what feels like hours, but can only really be minutes at the most, Aaron's tapping his foot on the floor and all Robert wants to do is move closer and wrap his husband up and never let go, fearing the rejection and rightly so Robert decides on the safest option available to him. 

“Aaron.” Its spoke in a hushed tone that he hopes his husband hears.

He must of because Aaron looks up and directly at Robert. He's drained of all energy and the piercing blue that usually stands out in his husbands eyes is cloudy and dull. Scrubbing a hand over his face Aaron scoots an inch closer and finally opens his mouth to break the silence.

“I can't hate you Robert.” Aaron sighs. “I've tried. It gets me nowhere.” 

The wobble in Aaron's voice makes Robert slide unintentionally closer. “I'm sorry, it was a mistake, a drunken mistake that I'll regret for the rest of my life.” 

“Why her Robert? Out of everyone, you fall into bed with the one woman who's been coming between us since she got here.” Aaron said with clear disdain. 

Robert swallows around the lump in his throat. “I was a mess and She was just there Aaron.”

“I was in prison.” Aaron shouts, standing up. Anger coursing through his veins as he looked at his husband. “I was locked up Robert, on my own the only thing that got me through was the thought of being back with you, starting fresh together in our own place, I went through hell, scared and alone and while that was happening you were sleeping with her.” Tears pricked Aaron's eyes as he slumped back down into the cushions of the sofa.

Resting his head in his hands the dam opened and Robert began to quietly sob. “I'm sorry.” He repeated. And he was sorry, more than he'd ever been before. 

“It doesn't change anything though does it?” Aaron said as he listened to his husbands hushed cries.

Robert looked up at Aaron before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. There was no fight left in either of them to continue arguing, it showed on Aaron's face how tired he was of shouting and screaming, going in circles was getting them nowhere. 

“I'm going home.” Aaron mumbled a minute or so later. Standing up, he shoved his hands in his pockets and locked eyes with Robert. 

Robert panicked, bolting up from his seat and coming to a stop mere inches from Aaron, he wanted to reach out and close the distance between them but Aaron caught on and stepped back out of his reach.

“I don't know if I can forgive you Robert.” Aaron breathed deeply. “But I wanna try.” 

The older man stood rooted to the spot in shock. He wanted that chance to prove himself, he wanted Aaron to learn to trust him again. Robert knew he didn't deserve it, he had never deserved Aaron in the first place, but a selfish part of him couldn't let go, would never be able to let go. 

“You can come home and sleep in the spare room.” Aaron said as he walked towards the front door, not looking back to see if Robert was following.

Robert grabbed his coat and in an instant he was behind Aaron and out the door as they walked side by side through the village. As they got to the front door of the mill Robert stopped and tugged gently on Aaron's arm, which caused him to swing around and lock eyes with his husband. 

“I love you.” The three words that meant the most left Robert's lips in barely a whisper. 

Aaron squeezed his arm and nodded slightly. “I know.” He replied with a dry throat. He knew Robert loved him, he didn't doubt that, it was the love they shared which was keeping Aaron's head above water, he didn't wanna fall apart. He couldn't afford to fall apart. Aaron knew it’d be a long road back, it would take time to trust Robert again, to be able to get back to where they were, but he wanted to try, he had to try. Robert was his husband and he wasn't gonna give up everything they had for a one night stand which was in Robert's words "the biggest mistake of his life." They didn't work when they were alone, she wasn't gonna tear them apart, he would make damn sure of it. 

The simple contact caused Robert to sigh in relief. He needed Aaron's touch just to know he was still there that he wasn't dreaming and that he was actually home with his husband. He would be in the spare room and not in his own bed where he should be, lying next to Aaron's warm body, but for Now it was more than enough just to be with him in the place they called their own, it was more than Robert ever thought he'd get again let alone deserve.

He'd sleep on the driveway in the pouring rain, thunder and all. As long as Aaron still wanted him, still loved him, he'd do pretty much anything to make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read thank-you x  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
